Einkaufen bei Muggeln leicht gemacht
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Sirius und James müssen einkaufen gehen und das funktioniert nicht ganz so, wie es eigentlich sollte...


**Titel: **Einkaufen bei Muggeln leicht gemacht

**Autor: **ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer, mir gehört nichts, bis auf den Plot und ein paar Angestellte, die ich eingebaut habe, aber das wars schon wieder. Schade eigentlich.

**A/N: **Diese Idee ist mir vor Monaten gekommen, als ich mit meiner Mutter einkaufen war und ich wollte sie auch gerne umsetzen. Ich hab mich auch bald drangesetzt, aber dann wieder aufgehört und jetzt habe ich diesen Anfang vor ein paar Tagen wiedergefunden und weitergeschrieben und voilá, hier ist der One-Shot. Er ist nicht ganz ernstzunehmen, mir hat die Idee einfach gefallen und ich wollte mal wieder etwas lustiges schreiben. Ich hoffe, das ist mir auch gelungen und gefällt euch. Mehr möchte ich gar nicht sagen, außer, dass ich Reviews sehr gerne hab und mich drüber freue und dass ich euch viel Spaß mir meinem Geschreibsel wünsche.

°°°°°°°

**Einkaufen bei Muggeln leicht gemacht**

"Lilyhase, Lilyschätzchen, Lilymäuschen, Lilyniffler, du schönste Frau aller Zeiten, bitte sag mir, dass ich das nicht machen muss." James Potter sah seine Frau bittend an, aber diese blieb standhaft.

"James Potter, letzte Woche hast du mir noch versichert und versprochen, dass du das_ mit Freuden _übernehmen würdest.", beharrte sie.

"Aber das war doch nicht ernst gemeint. Ich dachte das weißt du. Lily, Liebling, gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit?" James wurde immer verzweifelter.

"Nein. Wir sind gestern aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen, ab Morgen gibt es eine Reihe von Feiertagen, wenn du heute nicht einkaufen gehst, dann haben wir nichts mehr zu essen und zu trinken und du wärest der erste, der jammert. Beim Merlin, James, jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an, du musst doch nur in den Supermarkt an der Ecke, niemand wird dich umbringen."

"Das weißt du nicht. Vielleicht gibt es dort eine Reihe von Todessern, die nur darauf warten, dass ich ihnen in die Falle gehe."

"Ach komm schon, James, du glaubst doch nicht, dass sich Todesser in einem Muggelsupermarkt aufhalten, wo sie Muggel doch hassen wie nicht anderes. Und wenn du so große Angst davor hast, in einen Muggelsupermarkt zu gehen, dann nimm doch einfach Sirius mit, der wird schon auf dich aufpassen."

"Aber - "

"Ich muss jetzt los, Beckys Zug kommt in einer halben Stunde an.", sagte Lily und beendete die Diskussion.

James verfluchte innerlich die Muggelfreundin seiner Frau, die ausgerechnet an diesem Tag kam, weshalb Lily nicht selbst einkaufen gehen konnte. Lily zog sich ihren Mantel über und ging zur Tür. James startete einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch, sie aufzuhalten: Er packte sie am Handgelenk und fiel vor ihr auf die Knie. "Wenn du mich liebst, dann lässt du mich jetzt nicht alleine, bitte, Lily, bitte, bitte, bitte."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und öffnete die Tür. "Vergiss nicht, mir Tampons mitzubringen. Bis heute Abend, Schatz." Sie küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund und war einen Moment später verschwunden.

James richtete die Augen gen Himmel. "Merlin, warum tust du mir das nur an?" Aber er sah ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte und er tatsächlich einkaufen gehen musste, wovor er sich bis jetzt immer gekonnt gedrückt hatte, was Lily immer mehr genervt hatte. Also ging er zum Kleiderschrank in ihrem Schlafzimmer und kramte den Zweiwegespiegel hervor, damit er Sirius erreichen konnte. Dieser war sofort Feuer und Flamme für die Idee und versprach James, dass er in zwanzig Minuten vor dem Supermarkt sein würde, vorher müsste er noch einen Damenbesuch verabschieden.

James packte also alles ein, was für nötig hielt: Zuerst seinen Zauberstab, dann das Handbuch _Einkaufen bei Muggeln leicht gemacht_, eine Einkaufslistesowie etwas Muggelgeld, das Lily ihm dagelassen hatte. Dann rief er seine Jacke herbei, die in den Tiefen der Wohnung verschwunden war und verließ ebenfalls das Haus, nachdem er sich noch schnell mit einem Feuerwhiskey etwas Mut angetrunken hatte.

Seinen besten Freund erblickte er schon von weitem und zwar in einem Einkaufswagen sitzend.

"Was, in Merlins Namen, machst du da, Padfoot?", fragte James erstaunt und beobachtete, wie sein Freund in dem Wagen hin und her rutschte, damit dieser sich bewegte. Die Leute, die sich ebenfalls einen Wagen holten, blickten ihn an, als wäre er verrückt.

"Das siehst du doch, Prongs.", erwiderte Sirius grinsend. "Ich sitze." Er lehnte sich etwas zurück und streckte seine Füße über die Haltestange aus.

"Ähm, bist du sicher, dass das so richtig ist?", erkundigte James sich vorsichtig. Wenn er die umstehenden Muggel so anblickte, war es anscheinend nicht üblich, das erwachsene Männer es sich in einem Einkaufswagen bequem machten.

"Aber sicher doch. Als ich vor fünf Minuten hier angekommen bin, habe ich ein kleines Muggelkind gesehen, das auch in dem Wagen saß.", erklärte Sirius und kramte in seinen Taschen.

"Meinst du nicht, dass das nur kleine Kinder dürfen?", fragte James vorsichtig. "Du bist doch schon viel zu groß dafür."

"Ach was, Prongs. Ich sehe es nicht ein, dass immer nur Kinder alles dürfen, was Spaß macht. Wir haben auch ein Recht auf Vergnügen und wenn ich denke, dass das hier Vergnügen ist, dann darf ich das auch machen.", sagte er entschlossen. Währenddessen hatte er immer noch in seinen Taschen gekramt und seufzte nun frustriert auf. "Kannst du mir vielleicht ein Kissen herzaubern, ich kann meinen Zauberstab im Moment nicht finden und hier drin ist es so unbequem."

James sah seinen besten Freund erschrocken an. "Padfoot! Ich kann doch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit zaubern. Und wenn es so unbequem ist, dann steh doch einfach auf und schieb diesen Wagen so wie jeder andere Muggel auch.", sagte er leise und eindringlich.

Sirius blickte enttäuscht drein, fing dann aber doch an, umständlich herauszuklettern. "Lily hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich.", meckerte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wenn du dann endlich fertig bist, können wir ja hineingehen.", erwiderte James und verdrehte die Augen. "Der Supermarkt schließt in fünf Stunden und ich möchte das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen."

Sirius blickte James grinsend an und schob den Wagen vor sich her. "Hast du etwa Angst. Prongs? Mann, bist du verweichlicht." Er musterte die Eingangstür, die keinen Knauf und keine Klinke hatte.

"Ich bin nicht verweichlicht, Padfoot. Aber darf ich dich daran erinnern, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als wir in der Muggelwelt unterwegs waren?", sagte James augenverdrehend und starrte genau wie Sirius auf die Tür.

"Na klar weiß ich das noch. Wir waren doch in einer kleinen Muggelbar. Dann war da irgendeine Razzia oder so und wir sind im Knast gelandet.", erinnerte er sich. Das war schon ein toller Abend gewesen.

"Na also. Ich bin nicht scharf darauf, sowas nochmal zu erleben.", erklärte James, der die Standpauke von Lily und seinen Eltern noch gut in Erinnerung hatte.

"Ich sag doch, die Ehe hat dich verweichlicht.", meinte Sirius schulterzuckend und sah sich nach jemandem um, der vielleicht auch durch diese Tür wollte. "Aber mal was anderes. Hast du vielleicht eine Idee, wie wir hier reinkommen?"

"Hmm, vielleicht müssen wir anklopfen und dann macht jemand auf.", schlug James vor und ärgerte sich, wieso er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wie andere Leute da hineingingen. Jetzt war, wie zu Fleiß, niemand da, der hinein wollte.

"Oder wir müssen um die Ecke an einen Stein mit dem Zauberstab klopfen, wie beim Eingang zur Winkelgasse.", überlegte Sirius und starrte durch die Glastür.

"Vielleicht kann man einfach durch die Tür hindurchgehen.", meinte James jetzt und kramte nun in seinen Taschen. Er förderte ein Buch zu Tage. Sirius schaute seinen Freund an, als ob dieser ihn verraten hätte. James bemerkte diesen Blick natürlich. "Was ist?", fragte er ahnungslos.

Sirius warf fassungslos die Arme in die Luft und blickte nach oben. "Wie kannst du mir das nur antun, Gott?", fragte er theatralisch.

"Was ist denn?", fragte James erneut und genauso ahnungslos wie vorher, wenn nicht noch ein bisschen mehr.

"_Bücher!_", spie Sirius aus, als ob dieses Wort schmutzig wäre. "_Bücher_, Prongs! Wie kannst du mir das nur antun und mit _Büchern _herumrennen! Du wirst ja fast noch wie Moony.", sagte Sirius schockiert.

James musste grinsen. "Jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Ich schleppe nicht Bücher mit mir rum sondern nur eines, das uns vielleicht helfen könnte." Er hielt es hoch, damit sein Freund den Titel lesen konnte.

"_Einkaufen bei Muggeln leicht gemacht_.", las er vor. "Ja, du hast Recht, das könnte uns tatsächlich weiterhelfen.", nickte er.

James schlug es auf und überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis. "_Wie man einen Einkaufswagen bekommt._ Den haben wir schon. Wie hast du das eigentlich geschafft?" James kam diese Vorrichtung für das Benutzen eines Einkaufswagens sehr suspekt vor.

Sirius winkte ab. "Eine meiner leichtesten Aufgaben, Prongs. Ich habe einfach meinen Charme spielen lassen und schon hatte ich diesen Wagen.", erklärte er verschmitzt.

James grinste. "Das kann ich mir denken. Ah, hier steht's ja.", stellte er dann fest und räusperte sich. "Also pass auf."

"In Ordnung.", sagte Sirius und stellte sich in Position, das hieß, er starrte James, möglichst ohne zu blinzeln, ins Gesicht und hatte eine Hand an sein Ohr gelegt, damit er alles auch ja gut verstehen konnte.

"_Wie man in den Supermarkt gelangt. Muggel haben die verschiedensten Arten von Türen, durch die man gehen muss, wenn man einen Laden betreten will. Hier sind die drei häufigsten beschrieben. Tür eins, **die Drehtür**_."

"Was soll das denn sein?", fragte Sirius interessiert.

"Na wahrscheinlich eine Tür, die sich dreht, Einstein.", antwortete James augenverdrehend.

"Einstein? Wer ist Einstein?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

"Irgendein Mathematiker oder so ähnlich. Hat die Realitätstheorie erfunden, glaub ich. Lily hat mal davon erzählt."

"Aha.", meinte Sirius und klang nicht sehr interessiert.

"Also weiter im Text.", besann sich James wieder auf das Buch. "_Bei der Drehtür handelt es sich um eine Tür, die sich dreht. _Hab ich doch gesagt.", warf James triumphierend ein. Sirius ignorierte diese Aussage. "_Um durch die Drehtür in das Geschäft zu kommen, gehen Sie am besten auf die Tür zu und treten in den Freiraum zwischen den sich bewegenden Glasscheiben. Bleiben Sie nicht stehen - das kann sonst üble Folgen haben. Wenn Sie sich im Inneren des gewünschten Gebäudes befinden, treten Sie aus dem Freiraum heraus und bewegen sich dahin, wohin Sie wollen._"

"Hört sich einfach an.", stellte Sirius fest.

"Ja, schon, aber die Tür vor uns ist keine Drehtür.", erwiderte James.

"Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

"Weil sie sich nicht dreht, Padfoot."

"Ach so, das ist ein Argument.", sagte Sirius verstehend und nickte. "Und wieso liest du das dann vor?"

"Weil es am Anfang steht. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass zuerst etwas über diese Drehtüren kommt.", verteidigte sich James grinsend.

"Also ließ schon weiter. Sonst hat der Supermarkt wirklich geschlossen, bis wir drin sind."

"Also gut. _Eine andere sehr weit verbreitete Tür ist die automatische zweiteilige **Schiebetür**. Diese besteht, wie der Name schon sagt, aus zwei Teilen, die meistens aus Glas sind und automatisch auseinander gehen, wenn man ganz in der Nähe ist. Warum das der Fall ist, haben wir leider nicht herausfinden können. Gehen Sie einfach auf die Tür zu und sie wird auseinander fahren, damit Sie ganz leicht hindurch in das Innere des Gebäudes gelangen können._"

"Also sehr viel scheint der Autor aber nicht zu wissen.", meckerte Sirius.

"Aber immer noch mehr als wir.", verteidigte James sein Handbuch, dass er einmal im Ausverkauf bei _Flourish und Blotts _erstanden hatte.

"Also ist das so eine Schiebetür?", kam Sirius auf das Thema zurück und musterte sie vor ihnen liegende Tür eingehend, ebenso wie eine Blondine, die sich dahinter befand.

"Sie besteht nicht aus zwei Teilen, ich würde sagen nein.", überlegte James und überflog noch einmal das geschriebene.

"Haben die da keine Bilder?", fragte Sirius überrascht. "In jedem anständigen Buch sind Bilder drin, wieso nicht da?", regte er sich auf, als James den Kopf schüttelte.

"Keine Ahnung. Aber die Tür ist es auch nicht."

"Dann lies weiter.", forderte Sirius James auf.

"_Die dritte sehr häufig vorkommende Tür ist die sogenannte **Schwingtür**. Sie besteht meistens aus Glas und ist einteilig. Geht man auf sie zu, schwingt sie nach hinten und die betreffende Person kann ohne Gefahren weitergehen._"

"Das könnte aber unsere Tür sein.", sagte Sirius erleichtert.

"Ja, hoffentlich. Denn mehr Türen werden hier leider nicht aufgeführt.", seufzte James, schlug das Buch zu und verstaute es wieder. Er griff mit beiden Händen den Führungsgriff des Einkaufswagens, Sirius tat es ihm nach. "Auf drei, okay?", schlug James vor und atmete tief durch.

Sirius nickte entschlossen. "In Ordnung."

"Also - drei!" Die beiden Freunde stürmten nach vorne, beinahe währen sie gegen das Glas geknallt, aber glücklicherweise schwang die Tür gerade noch auf und ließ die jungen Männer durch. Als sie sich tatsächlich im Inneren des Supermarktes befanden, atmeten sie erleichtert auf und konnten den Wagen gerade noch so zum Stehen bringen, bevor der in eine äußerst attraktive Blondine knallte.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Madam.", sagte Sirius höflich und setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf.

"Oh, das macht doch nichts.", flötete die Frau mit hoher Stimme und klimperte mit ihren angeklebten Wimpern. "Ich hätte hier nicht stehen müssen."

"Aber ich bitte Sie, dafür können Sie doch nichts.", sagte Sirius galant. "Nur wir waren Schuld. Aber kann man dem Wagen wirklich einen Vorwurf machen, wenn er sich von Ihnen angezogen fühlt?"

Die junge Frau fing schrecklich künstlich an zu kichern, James dröhnten die Ohren davon und er beeilte sich, den Wagen schnell von ihr weg zu schieben. Er konnte darauf verzichten, wieder einmal Zeuge von Sirius' Flirtversuchen zu werden. Sie hatten schon genug Zeit damit verschwendet, herauszufinden, wie sie hier hereinkommen konnten. Er suchte seine Taschen nach Lilys Einkaufsliste ab und hatte auch nach kurzer Zeit Erfolg.

Und schon die erste Sache auf der Liste erwies sich überraschend kompliziert. Milch. Wo, beim Barte des Merlins, sollte er Milch herbekommen? Wie hatten seine Eltern früher Milch bekommen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals in einen Supermarkt gegangen wären. Außerdem hatten immer ihre Hauselfen das Essen besorgt und die waren mit ziemlicher Sicherheit _nie _in einen Supermarkt gegangen.

Also zurück zu den Wurzeln. Wo kam Milch her? Von einer Kuh, beantwortete er sich die Frage. Hatten sich die Biologiestunden vielleicht doch gelohnt, die er von seiner Hauslehrerin bekommen hatten. Er sah sich um, gab es hier irgendwo Kühe? Oder als Alternative wenigstens irgendwelche Schilder, die einem zeigten, wo es zu den Kühen ging? Aber nichts der gleichen, außer ein Pfeil, auf dem _zum Kühlregal _stand. Aber wenn er es sich genauer überlegte, es war doch Schwachsinn, dass man mitten in der Stadt in einem Supermarkt eine Kuh melken musste, nur um zu Milch zu kommen.

Also musste es die Milch hier in einer anderen Form zu kaufen geben. Aber in welcher? Gab es die vielleicht in diesen großen Blechkannen, die er manches Mal auf irgendwelchen Fotos gesehen hatte, zusammen mit einem Mädchen mit Zöpfen, das ein kurzes Kleid und eine Schürze anhatte und fröhlich grinste.

Wie bewarten Lily und er die Milch zu Hause auf? In diesem Moment bereute er es, seiner Frau nie in der Küche geholfen und sich immer vor der Hausarbeit gedrückt zu haben. Den einzigen Kontakt, den er mit den Lebensmitteln hatte war, wenn er frühstückte. Aber da war die Milch in einem Glaskrug (den ihnen seine Schwiegereltern unter anderem zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatten). So konnte er die Milch hier sicher nicht kaufen.

James entschloss sich, mit Sirius gemeinsam auf die Suche nach Milch zu gehen und ihn von der Blondine loszureißen. Er pirschte sich unauffällig heran, was so viel bedeutete, dass er sich sehr laut pfeifend seinem besten Freund näherte und sich anschließend, als er am Ziel angekommen war, sehr laut räusperte. Als aber keiner der beiden reagierte, entschloss er sich zu einer sehr drastischen Maßnahme.

Er hakte sich bei Sirius unter und versuchte ein verliebtes Lächeln aufzusetzen. Er versuchte sich inständig vorzustellen, dass er Lily vor sich hatte. _Lily._ "Dürfte ich Ihnen meinen Freund entführen?", fragte er und hatte große Probleme damit, nicht laut loszulachen, als er Sirius' Miene sah. "Wir müssen nämlich etwas ungemein wichtiges besorgen und das ziemlich schnell..."

Die Blondine hatte erst James gemustert, dann Sirius. James konnte nicht sagen, ob ihr Gesicht jetzt Wut oder Enttäuschung zeigte. "Ja, natürlich, sagte sie kühl, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stöckelte davon.

"Warten Sie doch.", rief Sirius ihr kläglich nach, schubste James von sich und blickte ihn wütend an. "Was sollte das denn? Warum hast du behauptet, dass wir ... dass wir - ", er brach ab.

James grinste. "Es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass ich dich von einem deiner One-Night-Stands abgehalten habe, aber du bist hier, damit du mir beim Einkaufen helfen kannst und nicht, um neue Eroberungen abzuschleppen. Das kannst du an jedem anderen Tag machen, aber heute nicht.", hielt James eine Standpauke.

Sirius griff sich an seine Brust. "Damit hast du mich tief getroffen, Prongs, ich hoffe du weißt das."

James winkte ab. "Jaja, das weiß ich. Und jetzt hilf mir endlich."

Sirius seufzte. "Na schön. Was liegt an?"

James hielt die Liste hoch. "Wir suchen die Milch."

"So schwer kann das ja nicht sein.", meinte Sirius leichthin. "Hier wird ja wohl irgendwo eine Kuh rumstehen."

James schüttelte den Kopf. "Meinst du wirklich, dass die hier Kühe haben?"

Sirius legte die Stirn in Falten und sah einen Moment lang wirklich so aus, als würde er nachdenken. "Eigentlich nicht." Dann leuchtete sein Gesicht auf. "Ich hab gesehen, wie meine Nachbarin ihre Milch in Flaschen in ihre Wohnung gebracht hat.", sagte er aufgeregt.

"Flaschen! Natürlich... Dass ich da nicht eher drauf gekommen bin!", erwiderte James und schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. Dann drehte er sich einmal im Kreis und blickte in alle Richtungen. "Aber wo könnten diese Flaschen stehen?"

"Hmm, wie wäre es, wenn wir es mal mit diesem Kühlregal versuchen, das hier ausgeschildert ist.", schlug er vor und folgte den Pfeilen durch ein Labyrinth an Gängen, James und der Einkaufswagen folgten. "Wow, ich glaube ich bin in der Antarktis gelandet.", stellte Sirius fest, als er bei dem Kühlregal angekommen war. Er sah sich vorsichtig um. "Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir keinem Eisbären über den Weg laufen, Prongs."

James schüttelte den Kopf. "Du weißt schon, dass es die Eisbären nur in der Arktis gibt? Hier würden dir nur Pinguine über den Weg laufen, was ich übrigens auch bezweifeln würde.", belehrte James ihn und musterte den Inhalt eines der Regale.

"Danke Professor Moony Neunmalklug.", maulte Sirius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "James, du wirst wirklich immer mehr wie Moony. Erst nimmst du _Bücher _mit auf die Straße - freiwillig - und dann belehrst du mich noch über Pinguine und Eisbären. Ich muss Lily sagen, dass sie beim nächsten Vollmond auf dich achten soll."

"Ja, ich könnte mich ja in einen Hirsch verwandeln.", erwiderte James und musterte etwas, das wie Käse aussah. Aber war es auch wirklich Käse? Er nahm es aus dem Regal. Tatsächlich. Da stand eindeutig Käse. Was für eine Überraschung. Den musste er mitnehmen. Er schmiss ihn sofort in den Wagen.

Sirius fing an zu lachen und deutete auf etwas buntes. "Schau mal, Prongs. Das sollen anscheinend Eier sein." Er hob eine durchsichtige Plastikschachtel, in der sich tatsächlich bunte Eier befanden.

"Die nehmen wir auch mit.", beschloss James und legte auch die in den Wagen.

"Und was ist damit? Da sind Erdbeeren vorne drauf. Das würde ich auch mitnehmen.", sagte Sirius und zeigte auf einen runden verschlossenen Becher. "Ich mag Erdbeeren.", erklärte er und stellte den Becher ebenfalls in den Wagen. "Und den mit den Bananen auch.", bestimmte er.

"Ähm, Padfoot, du weißt schon, dass wir hier für Lily und mich einkaufen und nicht für dich?", erkundige sich James vorsichtig.

"Sicher weiß ich das, Prongs.", erwiderte Sirius leichthin und legte noch Käse in den Wagen. "Aber ich wette du weißt nicht, dass ich morgen zu euch zum Frühstück kommen werde."

James sah ihn erschrocken an. "Ach, tatsächlich? Weißt du auch, dass morgen eine von Lilys alten Freundinnen da sein wird? Und zwar keine, die sie aus Hogwarts kennt." James war sich nicht sicher, ob Sirius das jetzt ernst gemeint hatte oder nicht.

"Klar weiß ich das. Sie, und jetzt auch dieser Jogurt mit den Erdbeeren sind doch der Grund, warum ich zu euch will.", erwiderte Sirius daraufhin. "Aber ich glaube, wir sollten mal weitergehen, sonst hole ich mir tatsächlich noch eine Erkältung. Was wollten wir eigentlich hier?"

"Milch, Padfoot. Wir wollten Milch kaufen.", erinnerte James ihn. "Aber ich glaube in dem Gang steht sie nicht, wir sollten auf der anderen Seite mal nachsehen."

Sirius nickte, duckte sich etwas und schlich sich an das Ende des Ganges. Vorsichtig linste er um die Ecke. James verbiss sich ein Grinsen. "Was machst du da?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

Sirius drehte sich mit vorwurfsvollem Blick um und legte den Finger auf seine Lippen. "Sei leise, Prongs. Ich halte nur nach Eisbären Ausschau, wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

"Und ist die Luft denn rein?", stieg James auf das Spiel mit ein und schob den Wagen langsam an die Ecke.

"Vorerst ja.", erwiderte Sirius und richtete sich langsam wieder auf. "Aber wie sagt Mad-Eye? _Immer wachsam._ Und das gilt für Eisbären genauso wie für Todesser.", erklärte er.

James nickte. "Mad-Eye wird sich freuen, dass du seine Warnung so genau nimmst. Und jetzt lass uns endlich weitergehen, sonst werde ich noch den Zorn meiner Ehefrau zu spüren bekommen und sie ist alles andere als zimperlich, wenn es darauf ankommt."

Sirius richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. "Also dann mal los, Prongs. Auf zur Milch." Er stolzierte beinahe, als er um die Ecke ging. Dann jedoch stieß er einen Schrei aus und sprang entsetzt zurück und zwar auf die Füße von James. Der schrie vor Schmerz laut auf und schubste seinen besten Freund von sich, der das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den glatten Fußboden knallte.

"Was sollte der Mist, Padfoot, hmm?", fragte James sauer. Aber einen Moment bemerkte er selber, was Sirius so erschreckt hatte. Vor ihm stand ein Eisbär. Oder besser gesagt jemand, der in einem Eisbärenkostüm steckte und anscheinend Werbung für eine neue Jogurtmarke machte. Er kam jetzt besorgt zu den beiden jungen Männern.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken.", sagte er nervös und half Sirius dabei, wieder aufzustehen.

"Macht nichts, ich hab nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass mir hier ein Eisbär über den Weg läuft.", erklärte Sirius und prüfte, ob seine Kleidung noch in Ordnung war. Der Angestellte nickte und zog sich wieder zurück, während Sirius jetzt einen kleinen Spiegel herauskramte und ihn so hielt, dass er sein Haar sehen konnte. "Siehst du, ich hatte doch Recht.", sagte er dann triumphierend zu James und verstaute den Spiegel zufrieden wieder. "Es gibt hier Eisbären."

"Vor denen du dir aus Angst fast in die Hose gemacht hast.", erwiderte James amüsiert und ging an seinem Freund vorbei in die Abteilung. Und da sah er sie endlich, die Milch. Er griff sich fünf Flaschen und stellte sie in den Wagen, der langsam etwas voller wurde. Dann warf er wieder einen Blick auf die Liste, während Sirius auch diesen Gang besonders scharf unter die Lupe nahm. Butter stand als nächstes drauf. "Weißt du, wo Butter sein könnte?", fragte er Sirius, der grinste, ein paar Schritte zurückging und mehrere verpackte Päckchen in den Wagen legte.

"Hier, Prongs.", sagte er währenddessen. "Gut, dass ich mir das hier so genau anschaue, sonst müsstest du hier alles durchsuchen.", sagte er stolz und klopfte sich selbst auf die Schulter.

"Ja, ohne dich wäre ich verloren.", erwiderte James und hielt schon mal nach Salami Ausschau. Die musste hier auch irgendwo sein, denn Lily bewarte die Wurst auch immer im Kühlschrank auf.

In den nächsten zehn Minuten hatten die beiden Freunde alle Tiefkühlregale abgegrast, das Tiefkühlzeug gefunden, dass auf James' Liste stand und noch vieles mehr. Der Wagen füllte sich schneller als sich ein Butterbierkrug leerte.

"Brot...", murmelte Sirius vor sich hin und drehte sich um Kreis. "Brot... Wir brauchen Brot. Hier muss es irgendwo Brot geben." Ihm wurde von dem Gedrehe schwindelig und er hielt sich an einem Regal fest.

"Padfoot? Wie wäre es mit da vorne?" James zeigte in eine Richtung, in der ein Stand stand, über dem ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift _Brot & Brötchen _hing.

"Ja, das wäre tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit.", nickte Sirius und ging in Schlangenlinien auf den Stand zu.

"Sie wünschen?", fragte die lächelnde dickliche Verkäuferin.

"Also, ich hätte gerne dieses Brot da." James deutete auf das Weißbrot hinter ihr. Die Verkäuferin drehte sich um und streckte sich. Sirius pfiff anerkennend, als er ihr breites Hinterteil sah. James rammte ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen.

"Noch etwas?" Die Verkäuferin lächelte noch immer und tat anscheinend so, als hätte sie Sirius nicht gehört, während sie das Brot einpackte.

"Ja, wir hätten gerne noch das hier, drei davon, fünf von denen und die bitte siebenmal.", sagte Sirius schnell, zeigte hierhin und dorthin und hoffte, die Frau zu verwirren. Aber die hatte sich alles gemerkt und packte schneller als Sirius gedacht hatte die Sachen zusammen.

James hatte Sirius leicht schockiert gewähren lassen. Wer sollte das denn alles essen? Und bezahlen? Geld hatte er zwar genug, aber Lily würde sich trotzdem aufregen, er kannte sie gut genug dafür. Obwohl... es war ihr Vorschlag gewesen, Sirius mitzunehmen, sie müsste sich im Klaren sein, was das bedeutete.

"Vielen Herzlichen Dank.", ließ Sirius jetzt seinen Charme spielen, der allerdings auch keine Wirkung zeigte, die Frau lächelte nämlich immer noch und schien gänzlich unbeeindruckt zu sein. Sirius nahm zähneknirschend die Tüte entgegen und schmiss sie zu den anderen Sachen in den Wagen.

"Als nächstes brauchen wir grüne Bohnen aus der Dose und Nudeln.", sagte James nach einem Blick auf die Liste und sah sich nach den genannten Dingen um.

"Wie kannst du jetzt an Essen denken, Prongs?", empörte sich Sirius und stemmte seine Arme in die Hüften.

James fing an zu lachen. "Das sagst ausgerechnet du, ich fass es nicht."

"Diese Frau steht unter dem Imperiusfluch, eindeutig. Wie, zum Teufel, hat sie die ganze Zeit dieses bescheuerte Lächeln behalten können, wie?", regte er sich auf.

"Ach komm schon, Padfoot, so schlimm ist das auch nicht. Dann hat mal eine Frau eben nicht auf deine Flirtversuche reagiert, und? Davon geht die Welt nicht unter.", meinte James abwinkend und suchte die Gänge mit den Augen nach grünen Bohnen ab. So schwer konnten die doch nicht zu finden sein.

"Natürlich ist das schlimm, Prongs. Das ist die erste Frau, die nicht auf meine Flirtversuche reagiert hat, außer McGonagall und meine Verwandten. Mein Ruf ist völlig im Eimer, was soll ich jetzt machen? Vielleicht sollte ich mir eine neue Frisur zulegen, ja, genau, eine neue Frisur. Auf sowas stehen die Frauen.", murmelte er vor sich hin und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Hörst du mir eigentlich zu, Prongs?", rief er beleidigt, als James nicht reagierte.

"Nein. Ich suche grüne Bohnen."

"Lass die grünen Bohnen sein und hilf mir lieber. Ich mag die sowieso nicht und du eigentlich auch nicht.", sagte er. "Was könnte Frauen an mir nicht gefallen?", fragte Sirius schon beinahe verzweifelt.

"Keine Ahnung, ich bin keine Frau. Und wo sind jetzt diese verdammten Bohnen?", sagte James und hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr hin.

"Prongs, jetzt hör endlich auf von Hülsenfrüchten zu sprechen und hilf mir! Das ist wichtig.", rief Sirius und schien den Tränen nahe zu sein.

"Sirius, nur weil eine Fünfzigjährige Frau nicht mit dir geflirtet hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass alle Frauen dich jetzt hässlich finden.", erwiderte James sauer und graste einen Gang nach dem anderen ab. Sirius griff zwischenzeitlich nach einigen Dingen und schmiss sie in den Einkaufswagen, der unter der Last langsam merkwürdige Geräusche von sich gab.

"Frauen finden mich hässlich? Wer hat das gesagt?", fragte Sirius hektisch, seine Stimme wurde von Grauen gepackt.

James atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist schlimmer als ein Mädchen, weißt du das? Niemand hat gesagt, dass du hässlich bist und das wird auch niemand sagen, klar? Du musst nicht gleich hysterisch werden."

Sirius fasste sich an die Brust und schnaufte. "Musst du mir so einen Schock versetzen? Ich hab das jetzt wirklich geglaubt, Prongs.", sagte er langsam und sah erleichtert aus.

"Das hab ich gesehen.", grinste James und hielt eine vorbeigehende Mitarbeiterin auf. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wo finde ich grüne Bohnen?", fragte er höflich.

"Die sind leider ausverkauft, die haben wir erst nächste Woche wieder.", sagte die Frau bedauernd. Sirius musterte sie mit einer merkwürdigen Miene.

"Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", fragte er und wartete gar nicht auf die Antwort. "Wie finden Sie meine Frisur?"

Die junge Frau musterte seinen Kopf einen Moment lang. "Mir gefällt sie.", sagte sie schließlich.

Sirius musste an sich halten, sonst hätte er die Frau umarmt, so erleichtert war er. "Ich danke Ihnen.", sagte er glücklich und hatte eine Sekunde später ein charmantes Lächeln im Gesicht. "Was machen Sie eigentlich morgen Abend?"

James verdrehte die Augen und schob den Wagen weiter, was ihm immer schwerer fiel. War er froh, dass er mit der tollsten Frau der Welt verheiratet war. Mit Lily war es besser als mit jedem anderen Menschen, er war froh, dass sie sich gefunden hatten.

"Wirklich nett.", meinte Sirius, der sich von der Frau losgerissen und seinen Freund eingeholt hatte. "Und sie mag meine Frisur.", sagte er froh. "Wo stehen jetzt nochmal die grünen Bohnen?"

"Hast du nicht zugehört?", fragte James jetzt wirklich überrascht. "Die sind ausverkauft."

"Wer kauft schön grüne Bohnen? Im Ernst, wer mag die Dinger schon, die schmecken nicht, sehen scheußlich aus, wer kauft die also? Ich verstehe das nicht. Es sind doch nur grüne Bohnen. Grün. Grün ist doch blöd, wenn die wenigstens blau wären oder pink, aber grün? Das ist doch langweilig. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie man die kaufen kann, wirklich nicht. Das ist rausgeschmissenes Geld, wenn du mich fragst, sei froh, dass du die nicht kaufen musst."

James seufzte ergeben und nickte. Wenigstens die Nudeln hatte er erblickt und legte fünf Packungen davon in den Wagen. Sirius redete immer noch über Bohnen.

"...karierte wären mal eine Abwechslung, das ist wenigstens schön bunt. Oder gepunktet. So wie die Tapete in Moonys Wohnung. Vielleicht auch ein paar nette Blümchen drauf, das wäre wenigstens mal eine Abwechslung. Vielleicht könnten die auch die Farben wechseln, so regenbogenmäßig, dann wäre wenigstens mal für Unterhaltung gesorgt."

"Mhm.", sagte James, aber Sirius schien nicht aufzufallen, wie genervt sein bester Freund klang.

"Schau mal, Prongs, ganz viel Schokolade!", unterbrach er dann plötzlich seinen Monolog und rannte mit leuchtenden Augen in die Süßwarenabteilung. "Kann zwar mit dem Honigtopf nicht mithalten, aber dafür gibts hier ganz banales Zeug.", sagte er, nachdem er alles eingehend untersucht hatte. "Und ganz viel Schokolade. Ich glaube Moony würde es hier gefallen.", meinte er und schmiss die verschiedensten Sorten in den Wagen, der langsam bis zum Rand voll war.

"Ja, das glaub ich auch.", stimmte James zu. "Aber das reicht jetzt auch, Padfoot. Wer soll denn das alles aufessen?", versuchte er seinen Freund zu bremsen, als er, die Arme voller Schokolade, auf den sehr vollen Einkaufswagen zuwankte.

"Ach was, von Schokolade kann man doch nie genug bekommen.", erwiderte Sirius und wollte den Wagen anschieben. Allerdings bewegte der sich jetzt nicht mehr von der Stelle. "Verdammt, was ist das denn für ein Pfusch?". meckerte Sirius und versuchte es ein weiteres Mal, aber der Wagen blieb immer noch, wo er war. "Versuch du mal, Prongs.", meinte Sirius, nachdem er versucht hatte, den Wagen hinter sich herzuziehen. Er versetzte ihm einen zornigen Blick.

"Also gut." Auch James versuchte sein Glück, aber zwecklos, der Wagen ließ sich nicht bewegen.

Sirius musterte die Situation einen Augenblick, straffte die Schultern und schob James zu Seite. "Aus dem Weg, Prongs, ich muss jetzt drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen.", sagte er entschlossen und trat zwanzig Schritte zurück. James schluckte schwer und versteckte sich lieber hinter dem Regal. Sirius nahm Anlauf und rannte dann so schnell er konnte auf den Wagen zu, der dann so viel Schwung bekam, dass er viel zu schnell rollte und gegen eine Pyramide aus Erdnussbuttergläsern krachte, Sirius folgte.

James hatte die ganze Aktion beobachtet und fing jetzt laut an zu lachen. Zum zweiten Mal in dieser kurzen Zeit saß Sirius mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden, nur war er dieses Mal von Erdnussbuttergläsern umgeben.

"Das.Ist.Nicht.Komisch.Prongs.", sagte Sirius beleidigt und versuchte wieder aufzustehen, was aber nicht so einfach war, da er ständig auf den Gläsern ausrutschte, die ihm unter den Füßen wegrollten.

James erbarmte sich schließlich, ging zu seinem besten Freund, reichte ihm die Hand und half ihm hoch. "Wir hätten nicht so viel in den Wagen geben sollen."

"So viel sollte so ein Ding aber aushalten.", widersprach Sirius und zerrte zusammen mit James den Wagen aus dem Gläserchaos heraus. Er blickte sich nach allen Seiten um und atmete erleichtert aus, weil anscheinend noch niemand von dem Personal auf dieses "Missgeschick" aufmerksam geworden war. "Prongs, ich glaube wir sollten uns aus dem Staub machen und in eine andere Abteilung verschwinden. Das mit dem Erklären könnte etwas komplizierter werden.", schlug er vor.

James nickte und mit vereinten Kräften brachten sie den Wagen zum fahren. Sie bogen in den nächsten Gang ein, Sirius griff sich noch hie und da ein paar Dinge und plötzlich standen sie in der Haustierabteilung.

Sirius sah sich staunend um. "Wow, hier gibt es aber eine tolle Auswahl. Schau dir mal diese ganzen Gummiknochen an. Für einen Hund muss das hier das Paradies sein.", sagte er schwärmerisch und schnappte sich ein paar Bälle, die er ebenfalls in den Wagen legte. James musterte das Gefährt jetzt wirklich besorgt, er hatte das Gefühl, es würde bald in der Mitte durchbrechen. "Du musst unbedingt mal wieder mit mir spazieren gehen, Prongs. Als Hund hat man so wenig Sorgen und man kann mit solchen tollen Bällen spielen, ohne für verrückt gehalten zu werden."

"Dich hällt man doch sowieso für verrückt.", murmelte James grinsend.

Sirius musterte prüfend ein längliches Stück Leder. "Was soll das denn sein?", fragte er misstrauisch, nahm den Gegenstand und hielt ihn gegen das Licht.

James trat zu ihm und las den Zettel, der daran hing. "_Hundeleine._"

Sirius sah James entsetzt an. "Prongs, das meinst du nicht ernst. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Der arme Hund. Wie kann man den nur an eine Leine legen, das ist doch kriminell! Ich sage dir, das muss man der Polizei melden, oder wie diese Trottel in der Muggelwelt auch heißen. Man kann einen Hund doch nicht einfach anleinen, das arme Tier.", sagte er schockiert.

James verdrehte die Augen. "Ich kann verstehen, dass du dich auf die Seite der Hunde stellst aber für die Besitzer sind solche Leinen bestimmt sehr praktisch."

Sirius riss die Augen auf. "Mein eigener bester Freund fällt mir in den Rücken. Womit habe ich das nur verdient? Und ich gehe auch noch mit ihm einkaufen."

"Padfoot, du bist kein Hund, meistens jedenfalls nicht, deshalb brauchst du auch keine Leine, obwohl deine Freundinnen manchmal sicher nicht abgeneigt wären.", erwiderte James, packte seinen Freund an den Schultern, führte in zum Einkaufswagen und buchsierte beide zur Kasse.

"Die Idee ist nicht mal schlecht, Prongs.", grinste Sirius. "Hast du das schon mal ausprobiert?", fragte er interessiert.

"Das, Padfoot, ist eine Sache, die ausschließlich mich und Lily etwas angeht.", erwiderte James und seufzte erleichtert, als sie endlich an der Kasse angekommen waren.

"Ach komm schon, ich bin dein bester Freund. Wir können doch über alles reden. Du erzählst mir etwas von dir, ich dir etwas von mir, das wird bestimmt lustig, meinst du nicht?", fragte Sirius begeistert und legte ohne hinzusehen einige Sachen aus dem Wagen auf das Band.

"Padfoot, ich will gar nicht wissen, was bei deinen vielen Frauengeschichten passiert und welche Dinge wie involviert sind.", widersprach James und hievte gleich mehrere Waren auf das Band.

"Nicht?", fragte Sirius enttäuscht. "Und wie wäre es dann, wenn du mir nur von dir und Lily erzählst? Ich habe gehört, der Sex soll ganz anders sein, wenn man verheiratet ist.", überlegte er und musterte James.

"Kann sein.", murmelte dieser und warf einen Blick auf die Kassiererin, die ihn ebenfalls musterte.

"Sind Sie denn verheiratet?", erkundigte sich Sirius, der James' Blick gefolgt war, neugierig.

Die Frau nickte lächelnd und fing mit dem Scannen an.

"Und können Sie das bestätigen? Ich meine, dass der Sex nach der Hochzeit besser ist?", hakte er nach und kassierte einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von James.

"Sowas kannst du doch nicht wildfremde Leute fragen.", zischte er.

"Jetzt reg dich ab, Prongs. Ich betrachte das als Studien.", verteidigte sich Sirius. "Und?", wandte er sich wieder an die Frau.

"Also ich weiß nicht, wie es anderen geht, aber ich kann das definitiv bestätigen.", nickte sie, lächelte noch breiter und scannte die Sachen immer schneller ein, während James immer noch Lebensmittel aus dem Wagen auslud.

"Das ist gut zu wissen.", grinste Sirius.

"Das macht dann 394 Pfund und 87 Pence.", sagte die Frau immer noch lächelnd und holte um die zwanzig Tüten hervor.

James starrte sie erschrocken an. Hatte er so viel Geld dabei? Auch Sirius merkte James' Besorgtes Gesicht. "Ähm, wäre es möglich, dass wir die Rechnung in Naturalien bezahlen?", schlug er deshalb vor und beachtete James' Keuchen nicht.

"Bedauerlicherweise geht das nicht.", erwiderte die Kassiererin. "Sie müssen mir schon das Geld geben."

James kramte das Portemonnaie hervor. Glücklicherweise waren da viele Scheine drin, Lily hatte also vorgesorgt. Er danke Merlin im Stillen dafür, dass seine Frau ihn so gut kannte und kein Risiko einging. "Hier, bitte sehr.", sagte er und drückte der Frau einige der Banknoten in die Hand, während Sirius alle Sachen so gut es ging in die Tüten stopfte.

"Ihr Rückgeld.", erwiderte die Angestellte und gab James eine Hand voll Münzen zurück, während Sirius erst die Hälfte der Sachen verstaut hatte. Derweil hatte sich schon eine sehr lange Schlange hinter ihnen gebildet, die langsam aber sicher sauer wurde. James unterstützte seinen Freund mittlerweile, aber trotzdem dauerte es länger als erwartet.

"Jetzt beeilen Sie sich mal, Sie Lahmarsch!", rief ein glatzköpfiger Mann.

"Hey, Schwabbelchen, geht es auch etwas freundlicher?", rief Sirius gereizt zurück.

"Nein, Sie Lackaffe. Jetzt beeilen Sie sich mal etwas.", erwiderte der Mann sauer.

"Ich mache so schnell, wie ich will, ist das klar? Das ist ein freies Land und ich habe das Recht, so langsam oder schnell einzupacken wie ich will. Und wenn ich mir alles noch einmal genau ansehen will, bevor ich es verpacke, dann mache ich das auch, verstanden?", schrie Sirius und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

"Das können Sie auch zu Hause machen, Sie Armleuchter."

"Wen nennen Sie hier Armleuchter, Sie Warzenschwein?", regte sich Sirius auf und hob die Fäuste.

"Wen nennen Sie hier Warzenschwein, Sie Pickelgesicht?", rief der Mann stinksauer zurück.

"Das reicht jetzt.", murmelte Sirius kampfbereit und krempelte seine Ärmel hoch. James konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, sich auf den Mann zu stürzen.

"Jetzt beruhige dich, Padfoot. Ich hab alles verpackt, lass und einfach gehen.", schlug er besänftigend vor, packte alle Tüten in den Wagen und schob ihn sowie Sirius zum Ausgang.

"Ja, hauen Sie nur ab, Sie Feigling. Aber passen Sie bloß auf, dass sie nicht in der Tür stecken bleiben, so langsam wie Sie sind.", schrie der Mann Sirius triumphierend hinterher.

"Prongs, tut mir Leid, aber ich muss das jetzt tun.", sagte dieser entschlossen und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er murmelte etwas und eine Sekunde später hatte der Mann grüne hüftlange Haare und schrie sich vor Schreck die Seele aus dem Leib. "Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich fühle mich jetzt besser.", meinte Sirius mit seinem üblichen Grinsen und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg.

"Ich würde sagen, wir verschwinden lieber von hier, sonst kriegen wir noch Ärger mit dem Ministerium.", schlug James vor und konnte sich ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht verkneifen, als er sah, wie der Mann entsetzt seine plötzlichen langen Haare hochhielt und angewidert musterte.

Sirius nickte. Die beiden Freunde nahmen wieder Anlauf, um den Wagen durch die Tür zu befördern. Als sie an der frischen Luft angekommen waren konnten sie gerade noch so stoppen, sonst wären sie in eines der Autos hineingelaufen.

"Also, folgender Plan, Padfoot. Du bleibst hier mit den Tüten und ich bringe den Wagen zurück.", erklärte James.

"Moment, warum soll ich bei diesen blöden Tüten bleiben?"

"Weil ich das gesagt habe. Hättest du zuerst gesagt, dass du den Wagen zurückbringen willst, dann hätte ich hier gewartet.", erwiderte James.

Sirius nickte und beide hoben die Tüten heraus. "Hat die Frau da heimlich noch Steine reingepackt oder warum sind die Dinger so schwer.", beschwerte sich Sirius.

"Wir haben einfach zu viel Zeug gekauft.", meine James und schob den leeren Wagen zurück. Er musterte interessiert die Vorrichtung zum Abschließen des Wagens, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wie er ihn jetzt wirklich abschließen konnte. Also entschloss er sich einfach dazu, ihn stehen zu lassen und mit Sirius die Tüten zu ihrer Wohnung zu schleppen, denn es sah ganz nach Regen aus.

"Ich.Will.Zaubern.", meckerte Sirius nach einer Weile, in der sie nur sehr langsam vorangekommen waren. "Ich glaube mein Rücken ist gebrochen."

"Es ist nicht mehr weit.", ermunterte James ihn und sich.

"Das hast du vor zehn Minuten auch schon gesagt, Prongs."

"Aber es stimmt doch auch. Wir sind jetzt schon zwanzig Schritte weiter als vor zehn Minuten.", erwiderte James und schnappte nach Luft.

"Warum habe ich mich nur darauf eingelassen.", seufzte Sirius, schaute nach oben und rollte mit den Augen.

"Hey, du hast doch so viel eingepackt.", beschwerte sich James und bog um die Ecke. Endlich! Da war sie schon in Sicht, die Wohnungstür. "Na endlich.", murmelte er erleichtert und versuchte irgendwie an den Hausschlüssel in seiner Hosentasche zu kommen, aber er schaffte es leider nicht, weil ihm die Tüten im Weg waren. "Padfoot, kannst du mal in meine Hosentasche fassen?", fragte er deshalb Sirius.

Der riss die Augen auf. "Also Prongs, ich weiß ehrlich nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, ich meine, wenn Lily - "

"Da ist mein Schlüssel drin, du Troll, du.", erwiderte James laut und verdrehte die Augen.

"Ach so.", sagte Sirius erleichtert, machte unter viel Stöhnen und Meckern eine Hand frei und schaffte es nach einigen Minuten. Mit James' Hilfe kriegte er ihn sogar noch ins Schloss und sie hörten das erlösende Klicken. "Merlin sei Dank.", seufzte er erleichtert und wollte durch die Tür gehen. Aber die Tüten waren so sperrig, dass er stecken blieb. "Auch das noch."

"Ich geb dir einen Schubs, dann müsstest du durchkommen. Hoffentlich.", überlegte James, trat etwas zurück stieß Sirius mit Schwung an. Dieser fiel schon wieder auf den Boden, war jetzt allerdings endlich im Haus.

"Prongs, mir reicht's. Das Universum hat etwas gegen mich, eindeutig. Sonst müsste ich diese Schmerzen nicht ertragen.", beklagte er sich, als er langsam wieder aufstand.

"Was denn für Schmerzen, Padfoot?", erwiderte James und quetschte sich ebenfalls durch die Eingangstür. "Es war weitaus schmerzhafter, sich in einen Animagus zu verwandeln, weißt du nicht mehr?"

"Das hab ich verdrängt.", antwortete Sirius und schlich langsam die Treppen hinauf. Er war zwei Stufen von dem nächsten Stockwerk und somit von Lilys und James' Wohnungstür, als er ein sehr unheilvolles Geräusch hörte. Es klang so, als wäre etwas gerissen. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre seine Jeans gewesen, aber glücklicherweise war das nicht der Fall gewesen. Im nächsten Moment wünschte er sich allerdings, dass es seine Hose gewesen wäre. Es war seine schwerste Tüte gewesen und jetzt regneten lauter Orangen auf James herab, der einige Stufen hinter seinem besten Freund war und jetzt das Gleichgewicht verlor und die Treppen hinunter fiel.

"Oh mein Gott!", hörte Sirius eine verängstigte Frauenstimme. Er ließ sich auf dem Treppenabsatz nieder und schaute nach unten. Lily hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet und ihren fallenden Gatten gesehen, der vor ihren Füßen gelandet war. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir, James?", fragte sie besorgt und kniete sich hin.

"Es geht schon.", stöhnte James und richtete sich auf. Lily half ihm dabei.

"Was machen denn die ganzen Orangen hier?", fragte eine weitere Frauenstimme und Sirius sah eine hübsche Brünette, die das Haus betrat.

"Wir wollten nur den Flur umdekorieren.", warf Sirius ein und lächelte charmant.

"Der Ansatz ist schon ganz gut, aber ich finde das ist zu viel orange.", erwiderte die Frau lächelnd. "Ich bin Rebecca, hi.", stellte sie sich dann vor.

Sirius hob zur Begrüßung die Hand. "Sirius, freut mich.", antwortete er. "Ich würde ja runterkommen, aber ich glaube das ist zu gefährlich."

"Ich hätte euch nie alleine einkaufen lassen sollen.", jammerte Lily und half James hoch, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auftrat.

"Ach was, Lily, es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal.", widersprach er, stütze sich auf ihre Schulter und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Ich bin übrigens James."

Rebecca nickte. "Lily hat mir viel von dir erzählt.", grinste sie verräterisch.

"Ich hoffe doch nur Gutes.", erwiderte James und versuchte einige Orangen einzusammeln.

"Nur das allerbeste.", erwiderte Rebecca. Lily trat ihr auf den Fuß.

"Und mir wolltest du nichts sagen, Prongs!", beschwerte sich Sirius. "Und dabei bist du der einzige von uns, der verheiratet ist."

Lily warf James einen amüsierten Blick zu. "Worüber habt ihr denn gesprochen?"

James sah verlegen auf den Boden und ließ dabei die Früchte wieder fallen. "Ach, er hat da diese blöde Theorie, dass der Sex nach der Ehe besser ist.", murmelte er und kratzte sich am Kopf. Rebecca prustete los.

"Wo du das gerade erwähnst, Prongs.", rief Sirius von oben. "Kannst du diese Aussage bestätigen, Lily?"

"Wenn du ihm irgendetwas erzählst...", warnte James sie.

"Tut mir Leid, Sirius, aber das bleibt unter uns.", grinste sie.

"Und mir reicht's jetzt.", erwiderte James und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Diese scheiß Früchte werde ich nie so aufsammeln."

"Warte Prongs, lass mich das machen, dann musst du sie nicht mehr hochschleppen.", bremste Sirius seinen Freund und zog nun seinerseits seinen Zauberstab. Rebecca sah gespannt zu. Sie wusste, dass Lily und ihr Mann zaubern konnten, aber sie hatte es noch nie gesehen. "_Accio!_" Er steckte den Zauberstab zufrieden weg, als er sah, wie die Früchte auf ihn zuflogen, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Zauber auch den restlichen Einkauf rufen würde. Er hechtete hinter die nächste Ecke, um nicht k.o. geschlagen zu werden und beobachtete, wie alles an der Wohnungstür abprallte.

"Super, Sirius.", seufzte Lily und stieg langsam die Treppen rauf. "Kannst du laufen, James?", fragte sie ihren Mann dann besorgt.

"Lily, ich hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen.", erwiderte James und ging langsam die Treppe rauf. Rebecca folgte ihm.

"Jaah, ich weiß.", erwiderte sie und schaute ihn weiterhin besorgt an. "Sirius, kannst du den Einkauf bitte reinbringen?", wandte sie sich dann an den besten Freund von James.

Sirius sah Lily entsetzt an. "Dieses Teufelszeug rühre ich nicht mehr an. Das ist mir viel zu gefährlich. Und ich gehe auch nie wieder einkaufen."

"Das werde ich auch nicht mehr zulassen.", erwiderte Lily entschieden und ging mit James in die Wohnung.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich nur in der Winkelgasse einkaufe. Da begegne ich wenigstens keinem Eisbären."

"Du bist einem Eisbären begegnet? Wart ihr sicher im Supermarkt?", fragte Rebecca misstrauisch.

"Natürlich waren wir das. Was denkst du denn, von wo wir das ganze Zeug haben?", empörte sich Sirius und versetzte einer der Tüten mit dem Fuß einen Schubs, der sie in die Wohnung beförderte.

"Da hast du wohl heute ein richtiges Abenteuer erlebt, was?", erkundigte sie sich interessiert und half ihm beim Aufsammeln.

"Oh ja. Du glaubst gar nicht was für eins.", erwiderte er und lächelte.

"Davon würde ich gerne noch mehr erfahren.", meinte sie und stand mit dem Arm voller Orangen auf.

"Ich würde dir auch gerne noch mehr davon erzählen.", sagte Sirius und schnappte sich fünf der Tüten. "Wie wäre es mit übermorgen Abend?"

"Sehr gerne.", lächelte sie und gab ihm noch ein paar mehr Tüten, ohne ihre Orangen zu verlieren.

"Wo bleibt ihr denn?", rief Lily aus der Wohnung.

"Wir kommen schon.", rief Rebecca und ging in die Wohnung. Sirius folgte ihr, warf einen Blick auf ihren Hintern und nickte anerkennend. Er schubste die Tür an und die fiel leise ins Schloss.

**Ende**


End file.
